User talk:KniroAndTito3915
WHAT THE HECK KNIRO... Haidenisa (talk) 02:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) DID YOU TELL SIGMA TO DO THAT TOO. CAUSE SHE DID. Haidenisa (talk) 02:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) what are this Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Should I set up like an IRC channel or something, in case Wikia chat fails again? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well it's like another chat thing but yeah Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I guess, but there's also Chatzy... Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 06:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 07:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) these grapes taste like tinyjuicy butt ikr btw i'll be adding the emoticons template :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) lol lnok'd but i dun wanna add teh tag 2 m'self cause you GALS are truly lnik and i'm not :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL I WAS LOOKING AT DASH'S CFGH PAGE AND THE DESH SFCW PAGE EARLIER Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) i don't even ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) THE PICTURE OF YOUR DOG WAS ON "JUICY BUTT" TOO LOL snegon ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD W-H-A-T That dream sure sounds fantasto! Lots of sense, ye! KNUCKLES THE DOG. SHADOW THE DOG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You've had that same dream over and over? You must be in love with Knux-kun! >w< OH GOD bestest of friends This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh... hm! That's weird... I'm not sure what that dream means. Like, isn't there always some deep psychological meaning to all of them or something? I don't know... IT MEANS YOUR DOG IS A REINCARNATION OF NAKLZ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh I think I know which place you're referring to... aaaaahhh,,//// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD? WH- WHY?! UGH I WISH THE SNORTY WOULD STOP FOR YOU LIKE SERIOUSLY cows on yo lawn This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) What? Why would you ever feel bad about that? It's not like you planned for it to happen, and it wasn't your fault, so snegon. I was just happy we got to talk to you through it to make sure you were okay... Anyways. WHAT. PINK BUNNY SUIT? LOL. WHAAAA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WHAT WHAT WITH THE BUNNY COSTUME AND STAGS AND PAINTBALL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:26, August 2, 2014 (UTC) wuh That's really gross, actually. That liver blood (since I'm assuming there's some) could probably be tasted from the casserole. Wait was the liver in a plastic package in the garbage bag? If it was then okay that's fine, but if that wasn't... EW. It could easily fall out and BLECH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) MEAT JUICE? EW OKAY YEAH THAT'S PROBABLY THE RAW LIVER BLOOD, AAAAIYAH... EW. THAT SOUNDS GROSS. The rotten tomato...? OH MY GOD AAAAAAH- I know that feel... that actually made me lose my appetite even though I literally haven't eaten anything substantial for the past 24 hours. No wonder why I feel so dizzy... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2014 (UTC) So you guys have a new house but you're not moving into it yet? Snegon... AND THE OLD SNORT HOUSE TOWN THING HAS ELIAS IN THERE, SO WH- AAAH... I'm soz this has to happen to you. :/... Oh, oh? No it's okay we don't need to change the subject. I'll be fine. THAT DID MAKE ME FEEL BETTER THOUGH. WHERE IS THAT FROM? those three little clings in the beginning tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) One guy lives in the huge house? Dang. Big pimpin'. Yeah I hope you move soon so all the snort will end, it sounds like there's a lot for you... LOL EFFING RUGRATS. LOVED RUGRATS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD GAMES THOUGH... ANGELICA! obvs a victory jingle gaiz This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, it sounds worse for you than for me... STRANGE, ISN'T IT!? YEAH, ANGELICA WAS A TOTAL MEAN OH GIRL. SHE ALWAYS GOT WHAT SHE WANTED AND FASHUUUUUN! judging by that one soundbyte the game was probably the best thing ever This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:32, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, momma. I HAVE NO CLUE. BETTER THAN THAT ONE GAME... RUGRATS GO TO PARIS! muppets take manhattan i want that as my new ringtone This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) GRUMPS PLAYED IT. THE GRAPHICS MAKE ME WANT TO GRATE CHEESE OR SOMETHING THEY'RE SO BAD. MCLEOD'S DAUGHTERS THE VIDEO GAME WOULD BE THE GREATEST GAME EVER! This morning there was an episode with maid outfits and OU. Reminds me of that one time... the academy... ;D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:43, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ALL RUGRATS GRAPHICS ARE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTO <3 rugrats all grown up!!!! GOD THE BUTTCHAPS EPISODE WAS SUPER OH WHAT WHAT? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THERE WAS A SHOW WHERE THEY WERE GROWN UP. That was weird... OH MY GOD MY MOM FREAKED OU OVER THAT. WATCHED IT AGAIN 3 TIMES! The academy thing? LOL. Phineas and Ferb reference. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah and some of the characters got together too... IT WAS CREEPAY. she cri'd evrytim <3 EVERY TIME HE SAYS IT HIS FACE FADES AWAY AND I LAUGH AND I DON'T KNOW WHY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:02, August 2, 2014 (UTC) MORE LIKE THE SCOOBY-DOO GAME FOR THE GAME CUBE SHAGGY'S JUMP ANIMATION and he only speaks once in a while ferb fangirls agh IF LOVE IS THE ANSWER, YOU'RE, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You'd probably have to watch a playthrough... I think it was Night of 100 Horrors or something. GOD, THE PLAYGROUND. almost as great as putt-putt yeaaaah they're in love with his big ol nose wh- TOUCH... I REMEMBER TOUCH... A PAINTER IN MY, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YEEEAAAAAH. That game was frustrating when I was maybe eight or nine... hein. LINK'D. ;) YEAH AND THEY LOOOOVE HIS PURPLE PANTS THAT ARE PROBABLY SO TIGHTLY PACKED INTO HIS BUTT AND THEY'RE ALL THE WAY UP TO HIS CHEST, REALLY hawtness There is a game of love, and it was, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:22, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, when I was younger! I don't remember too much about it, just the playground and SHAGGY'S JUMP CYCLE. PUTT-PUTT GOES TO THE ZOO MADE ME SO HAPPY. I do remember ;) Oh, what a beautiful day! The sun is smiling, and I'm just, Soon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) And getting a million cotton candies. AND THE BALLOOOOOOOOONS! THE FIRE TRUCK. THAT'S BEST. really really raaaaaad RADICAL HIGHWAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) "THANKS FOR CALLING 911, Putt-Putt... ;) <3" YEAH HE DID LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Tooooooooootes splendiforous <3 FRIED CLAMS CRACKED CRABS OKAY HERE. I THOUGHT it was Shaggy but it was actually Scooby with the stupid jump cycle. Not only is it stiff, BUT THAT FREAKING BOING SOUND EVERYTIME HE JUMPS OUUU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, OBVIOUSLY how dog anatomy works! Your fault for not knowing how DOG ANATOMY WORKS! Scooby's jump cycle OBVIOUSLY MAKES SENSE! BOING! BINGABONGA. It's from Human Mouth Owen ;) garbedg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC) They don't bark. THEY BOING! BOOM SHAKA LAKA. BOOM SHAKA LAKA. DANCE DA-DANCE DANCE DANCE Fantastic baby ;) <3 >w< LOL THE MINECRAFT SOUND EFFECT "ou!" :'o we're playing minecraft This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:29, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :'O I cri lil bit IF LOVE IS THE ANSWER YOU'RE HOOOOME! THAT SOUND EFFECT IS GREAT. It's obviously fitting. If I fell from a fifty foot cliff, I'd make exactly that noise. No doubtabout it. REALLY? LOL. OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) So tru, i do cri EVRY SINGL TIM :'OOOOO TOTALLY! I obviously sound like a grunting man! HELLOI!>! IT SOUNDS TOTALLY SUGOI! >w< I can't wait till it comes out, tho. I'LL WAIT FIVE YEARS FOR IT. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh... oh my god... dude? Dude. I was about to say "I'M GONNA BRING THE MOUNTAIN DEW AND THE POPCORN" but I decided against it for my last response. But you mentioned Mountain Dew... MY GOD, WE REALLY ARE LINK'D. UNCANNY! CAN CAN! chum chum It's okai gurl you take yo time and work it gurl mhm that's right you gotta be fierce and do it at ya own pace just go with the flow YAW!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) LIKE NO JOKE, I DID NOT MAKE THAT UP. I WAS THINKING ABOUT MOUNTAIN DEW. When I actually hate it... BUT STILL I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! I wonder why he freaks out when we link... snegon. About Mwah, can can I him? ABOUT THOSE STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKES... CAN CAN I THEM?! BABOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:27, August 2, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT'S REALLY WEIRD! I honestly prefer Sprite... TBH. I think that's the only time I'll ever prefer something CITRUS. Euuugh, citrus... but most of the time I don't even drink sodar so ou. IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! I'm just a joint account ;) Thank thank you! :D OH YEAH IT WAS SHORTCAKE. I had cheesecake on mah mind and mah mind on mah moneyyy WHAT HE WAS NUMBER ONE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ye, 7-Up is sugoi too!....,LOL same............i drink so much soda i can't even fit into roogej's clothes.../LOL whatevs.....,,,,it's like my ocupation is drinkign soda or soemthign.....,,LOL.. WHAT THEN GO AHEAD! DO IT!!!!!!!! Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen OLD MAN JENKINS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:40, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I am: Male DUH! OH YEAH YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO IT'S SPONGEBOB! You really need to get your FACTS straight, JK but it is sponge-kun though <3 I just uploaded a piccy-poo so people don't think I'm dead >_<""" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) 100% DOOD! OH, SOZ. I won't reference them then if you don't get them so I don't confuse you, anata veri sori, gomen asai >_<""" I don't watch the new ones because I don't think they're nearly as funny as the old ones. The old Spongebobs were the best. Now you have Squidward's toenail which shouldn't even be there be ripped off and ahah... I'LL PHONE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay 'kay >w< DID I EAT MY DRINK?! EW THE SPLINTER EPISODE WAS GROSS WHO THOUGHT THAT WAS OKAY?! EEEH,,, al-phones are good for callin up yo, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC) That was actually a Parappa reference... because you said PINK MILK IT DIDN'T TICKLE MY FANCY i think i, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It's from Fright Flight, dear~ WH- GIRL YOU BETTER, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:10, August 3, 2014 (UTC) a masterpiece I've found you, you fake, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) lol kniro "DA HOP SCOTCHA!11!1!!" Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 00:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) hi my naem s upilon wundrur if we cud be frand plx? thnk, shdw mstr mnk Shadow Master Mink (talk) 00:32, August 3, 2014 (UTC) thank s cheers, uppy Shadow Master Mink (talk) 00:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) h3y i'm gonna put a spell on...........you >w> Magical Kawaii Pika-Chan (talk) 00:56, August 3, 2014 (UTC) maebea OWO...... . . .. .......... nah, i dont li3k any1, although i think tito is a cuti3 >w< 3sp3cially wh3n h3's old3r Magical Kawaii Pika-Chan (talk) 01:00, August 3, 2014 (UTC) um its how i typ3......................................sori i dont wanna pr3ss the '3' butt...... Magical Kawaii Pika-Chan (talk) 01:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) UM HELLO HI???? YES. I'm being cyber bullie'd could you tell my sister to stop >o<" Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but still, she doesn't stop unless someone else asks her to. Like, what if my gf saw how she insulted me...... that'd be really embarrassing >___<"""" Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) thankss ^_^ I'll be sure to not enslave you when I rule over all of mankind ^_^ Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC) What? >:) Don't fear the future I WILL BECOME YOUR KING! AHAHAHAHAHA! Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ... What... Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) WH- Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS TOMFOOLERY? JUST HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?! Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:20, August 3, 2014 (UTC) MAGICK?! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER! wanna fuse Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:23, August 3, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Shadow Master Mink (talk) 01:45, August 3, 2014 (UTC) WOW YOU DID but there's something i should tell you.............. that was the first time i tried drawing him with color. nobody liked it. this is what happened that everybody liked for some reason, people liked this more... i SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 17:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hay Kniro might have found a puppet account by Solar, trying to start drama against the head-admins and causing a rebellion. The account name is RampantToyo. (The-Bismarck (talk) 18:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) Thnxs, just go the Wikia Staff and request for both Solar's and Rampants IP's to see if their the same..please hurry he is possibly causing another up-rising in the chat. (The-Bismarck (talk) 18:23, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) sorry bout that.... i had like 5 seconds of computer time... to be honest i don't even like coloring him... XD THER WILL BE AN ANIME COMING OUT IN 2016 YOU ARE THE FIRST TO KNOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO VOICEOVER FOR ANYONE SNORTY-OH'S ARE GREAT SNORTY-OH'S ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY THERE MIGHT BE A POSSUM (talk) 00:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) AHA OH MY GOD i just couldn't help myself >o<""" his face is so fitting on it tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) you seriously don't This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC)